Changelog
__TOC__ Version 3.15 -- Trekking Zone 4 and some More *Trekking Zone 4 ** Another 45 new monsters to fight in Trekking, along with a new background theme! **Available after reaching the end of The Beach *Arcade Addition ** Collect cards occasionally, and get gems depending on how good your cards are! ** There will be a limit of 1 reward per day as to not put too much emphasis on this -- it's just a little side fun thing ** 5 new Arcade Tasks to complete via the buttons in the Top-Right corner *Super Rare Boss Pets ** Two pets will be added to the drop-table of all raid and asylum bosses, but will be exceedingly rare! *New Arcade event (Fall Season) ** Gold Ball prices will be reset, and two new gold ball purchases will be added temporarily ** This "Fall Season" Event will have 3 event-exclusive cards! ** Some previous event cards can also be earned when upgrading the two Event gold ball purchases *Adjustments (Buffs/Nerfs) ** Buff: Shrines will take considerably less Traces to level up beyond lv. 50 ** Nerf: Research Tanks that give +% Perk Points reduced Version 3.10 -- Pets QoL and Trekking Zone 3 Trekking zone 3 * This will bring 45 new monsters to tackle with your Trekking pet team, as well as a new background theme! * You'll need to have reached the end of the Jungle to access this (as you may already have guessed) Swapping Pets into empty spaces * This will let you swap pets into blank spaces in your codex! No more gaps in your army! "Red Glow Effect" bug with Pets * All pets that are "stuck" with a red glow effect behind them will become unstuck * Precautionary code will also be added to make sure this cant happen again Fighting card deck Link * The card deck link currently doesn't apply on your first visit to the Fighting zone, rendering it essentially useless. This will be fixed. Pet Power visibility * Pets will now show more digits under them. If you have a pet with say, 1533 power, it will show "1.53K" instead of just "1.5K". Helpful for breeding at certain points! Smithing overflow Fix * Displays now go up to 999QQ without overflowing * All overflow errors -- such as instadeath, broken fishing gains, etc -- will be fixed Eggshell buff * Trashing a rare pet gives all eggshells equal to and lower than its rarity --> Bronze pets will give both bronze and grey eggshells! General Bug Fixes * Some Pet Passives weren't giving the proper bonus amount, and now they will * Eviscerate Tank will work! * The "oresome fishtastic" BP perk related tank in Research will now apply its bonus * SHINY VATS WILL BE RETURNED for those that have lost then via cloudsaving! Don't worry, youll get it back :smiley: And I will ensure that future cloud-loading wont lose them again! * Apothecary Brew Speed display cap raised to prevent display overflowing * The rebirth perk that boosts pet speed will actually work now * The first 2 blood tanks will now work fully -- BALANCE CHANGES * Apothecary brew speed related Tanks have been nerfed slightly (theyre about 80% as good as they used to be) * Tank bonuses level up slightly slower (every 500 levels a bonus has, it'll be 100% harder to level up) * You are 1.5x more likely to hatch a 3-genetic pet (if you have above lv 40 hatchery) * Raid Boss & Asylum Boss PETS will be 1.5x more common to get! * Vessel gain nerfed slightly, depending on what monster you are on (late-game monsters nerfed more than early game) Version 3.00 -- PETS NEW CONTENT Hatchery * Breed 60 pets by hatching Eggs made by breeding pets in Nests * Upgraded Nests for Value (egg rarity), Speed (egg creation time), and Size (max eggs stored). Upgrading costs Cash from Fighting, Vessels from Trekking, and Eggshells from Trashing pets * Find 26 different genetics across all pets (Genetics are Pet Abilities, like Healing/Damage/Lifesteal/Bonus loot etc) Trekking * Place up to 8 pets on the battlefield to fight enemies! * Defeating enemies moves your pets forward to new, tougher enemies, spanning over 7 zones! (Only 2 Trekking zones will be available upon launch. 1 to 2 new zones will be added each following week until all 7 have been added) * 26 different genetics, all with 100% unique bonuses, from % crit chance to % evasions chance * ALL 26 genetics each have 3 combos! (Combos happen when you have 3/6/9 of the same genetic). Combos are also unique, and offer a HUGE array of possible pet team builds! Research * Upgrade 45 different Tanks, across 9 different coloured sets of 5 each * There are 135 bonuses in total to level up -- each tank has 3 bonuses (1 primary, 2 secondary) * Research new Structures for your Main Lab in order to boost Tank Upgrading! * Place pets into Capsules in order to level up their Passive Bonus * Each Pet Species (60 in all) has their own passive bonus to level up! Zone 10 * 20+ new monsters -- Max HP of highest monster is far beyond what anyone can achieve at the moment! Crypt (aka Vault 2) * Daily run where monsters drop gems, pachi balls, and rare SUPER rewards like 72 hour candies, BP coupons, etc Last Rebirth perks / contracts * Rest of the Rebirth Perks -- the "pointless" one, and the final one at the top * Final 2 contracts in the Lavathian section & Contract Shop 5 Dairy Aisle * SUPER end game content. Fulfill orders to unlock new content such as: new top tier items in old content, new top tier unlockables in new content * Wont say much more about this here, youll have to find out about it by playing! Infinite Perk Tree * 10 perks that can be upgraded forever! Their costs go up every level, and the last 5 are locked behind completing Dairy Aisle orders New Damage / Money tiers * 999QQ Nova dmg is now 1 solar damage * Damage beyond 999QQ solar now translates to 1 "one star" solar damage.... beyond 999QQ "1 star" solar damage would thus be 1 "two star" solar damage * 999QQ Lava cash is now 1 Dimensional cash * Same thing as with solar damage --- Dimensional cash gets stars for every 999QQ tier you get (Confused about what this means? Dont worry, it is easy to understand in game, just hard to explain with words) CHANGES Smithing "breaking" streamlining * Materials owned display cap is now 99,999QQ * You can now craft 1000s of times in a single click -- no more auto clickers! * Smithing cost cap increased relative to your current item level -- for example, cost cap increases after an item is crafted to lv 1,000,000, then again at lv 5,000,000 etc * Overflowing values fixed (rep speed still capped) Miscellaneous * "Small fish catch chance" now FLOORS at 10%, meaning it will never go below 10% so you Pro-Gamers will always catch small fish! * Rebirthing takes away all your Cash. This is how it was always meant to be * Tilling and Apothecary now give 1 Perk Point per level, instead of 0.5 * Tilling Asylum Trace drop amount boosted by 3x * Mining Asylum Trace drop amount boosted by 2x * Multibuy toggle added to Perk Trees -- tap the Purple Diamond icon in the bottom right